A Heart Wishing For More
by CrYsTaLsPeN
Summary: Meet Darien Chiba, the most prominent heir to the Chiba Inc. at age 25, thought he could be a bachelor forever, but he was proven wrong when his grandfather request Darien to wed before taking over Chiba Inc… and that's not it... Read&Rate EDIT ch. 1 UP
1. Chapter 2

A Heart Wishing For More

Summary: Meet Darien Chiba, the most prominent heir to the Chiba Inc. at age 25, thought he could be a bachelor forever, but he was proven wrong when his grandfather request Darien to wed before taking over Chiba Inc… and that's not it. He has six months to find a wife or the company will be sold for charity. Meet Serena Tsukino, a well known author under the pen name of Usagi Wasaki, she gave up on looking for love and the only thing she thought she could look forward to was growing old alone with her cat, Luna- and boy, was she ever wrong… Read&Rate

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Sailor Moon's characters… nor am I responsible for any likeness in characters or settings. Please do not sue.

Chapter 1: Can You Repeat That? Part I

_'…the world's population consists of over 7.9 trillion, and Tokyo, Japan added approximately 12.9 million to the world's population (as of 2007). Now, knowing that, do you still think you have the chance of finding your true soul mate? Still can't calculate the chances? Let me help you, the chances of finding your true soul mate is .000000001. Does all those zeroes behind the decimal, bring you back to reality yet? Does it scare you? Well it should. If not, then you- my friend- are a true soldier.' _He grinned, _'If you are one of those lucky ones, give yourself a pat on the shoulder. If not, get a passport and start looking!'_ The once quiet room is now filled with hysterical laughter, as the vice president burst into laughs- an unusual event indeed.

After a moment, he looked up and glances around his office, hoping that there are no witnesses to this rare spectacle. It took him decades to build up this image and he'll be damn if he's find out. "Tokyo's Prince of Ice" was his nickname, and he takes real enjoyment out of it. He's been known by many nicknames but this one is his, particular favorite. He was also the _de rigueur_ of his company, and also the only heir to it all. He has it all; the looks, the status, and the reputation to hold his image true. It's superficial and yet, it's true. He sighs at the thought. After confirming of no witnesses, he went back to his book.

_'Media, society, and its norms all say the same thing; "soul mate is real", but is it? Is it really true? Let's make this into an experiment and dissect its myths._

_Cinderella, a nobody, lost her glass slipper at the ball and her "Prince Charming" found her, then rescues her from her hellhole. They live happily ever after. The End._

_A girl, falling down the stairs and was caught by her "soul mate" (whom just "magically" appear there) before she plummets to the ground- face first._

_A princess, ill and was curse to sleep for eternity was awaken by a "one true love's kiss"… ironically, he is also a prince._

_Now, let's use the empirical method:_

_The glass slipper can only fit a size 5 __9__/__15__ (or whatever Cinderella's size is) and that so happens to be Cinderella's exact size…. Does that slipper even exist? A fairy Godmother that grants wishes and the wish automatically expires exactly at midnight? Mouse that can talk? Needless to say, I don't think I need to continue…_

_I'm not even going to go here… in fact; I think I'm going to save some green and not even going to continue to the 3__rd__…_

_If you, my friend, needs further proof…. I suggest you take that red apple to a psychiatrist for possible symptoms of psychosis._

_I, on the other hand, have better things to do than to wander aimlessly from possible "soul mates" to "soul mate"… I… have a date with my cats.'_ He dropped the book in hysterics and not caring for his bizarre behavior, all the while not realizing he has an audience.

"Darien," The young man, blond with blue eyes and approximately standing at 6'1 ft., question his boss, "is the book THAT amusing?" He extract the book from his boss's shaking hand and began analyzing the title and author. "Where's My Soul Mate?, by Usagi Wasaki". His nonchalant expression was later turned into a smiling idiot's grin as he recognized his friend's name. "She is one brilliant author to make you, 'Tokyo's Prince of Ice', lose your composure." He continued grinning.

"Andrew, the author's a 'she'?" It was a moment in time that Andrew felt as the time has stopped. "Andrew…" Darien repeated in a threatening tone.

Darien watch Andrew's face went pale and couldn't help but feel suspicious. After all, Usagi Wasaki is a pen name of the most popular international's author. The identity of the author's unknown and no one knew if Usagi was a male or female. Before he could question his assistant, also childhood friend, the phone rings.

The interruption was gladly welcome with a sweet feminine tone by Darien's secretary. "Mr. Chiba, you have the president on line 1. He said it is an urgent matter."

"It's probably about that scandal you had with Anne Otowaski. I told you not to be involved with her." Andrew commented.

"Who knew she'd go to the press? I did tell her to keep it on the down low." Darien said defensively.

"Oh yes, was that right before she caught you sleeping with her cousin?" Andrew continued, "Or was that right before you told her to get lost?"

Darien glares, intently at his assistant before answering the call. "You may put him through, Amy." He waited for several seconds before hearing his grandfather's voice, still glaring at Andrew. "Grandpa, what a surprise, I was just thinking of you 'bout a moment ago." He lied charmingly.

"Canned it, Darien. You know why I'm calling you! What is this I'm reading about you and Mrs. Anne Otowaski?"

"I see, so you've read this morning's news."

"You're damn right I read this morning's news! I told you to stop your playboy ways and start acting serious!" Andrew took a step back because he could hear the screaming of the president's over the phone. "If only your father was still alive…" Darien heard his grandfather mumbling and the mentioning of his father's death place an ache on his chest. Andrew watched at Darien's expression as it began to sadden and he knew the cause. After all, they've been childhood friends since they were four- about a year before that tragedy.

There was a few seconds of silence through the phone line before the president continuing. "You know, Darien, I am growing old here. I'm not going to live forever…"

"What are you saying, grandpa? You're tougher than two calves!" Darien tried to lighten the mood.

"I want to see you get marry, have grand kids running around," the president continue as if he was not interrupted, "and I want to see you handling the president's position and not have to worry about the company's reputation." His grandfather gave a sigh.

"And you will grandpa…" Darien tried to encourage the president but he wasn't sure how.

"But WHEN, Darien? WHEN will I get to see you get serious? WHEN?"

"Grandpa…"

"No. I have decided…."

-TO BE CONTINUE-

On Next Chapter (Use a deep tone of narration): What has the president's decided that had left such terror on Darien? Who is Usagi Wasaki (as if you didn't know) and how is she related to Andrew? What's the scandal about? And will these questions be answered? Find out on the next chapter of "Can You Repeat That- Part II"

Author's Notes (Revert back to a sweet tone): Okay guys, I don't know if the facts about the population are true… I was just picking numbers, so I don't want to get response like "is it true?", "how'd you know", and etc. I have previously posted three stories, which had great extreme feedbacks (over 300+), but once my computer crashed- I lost my raw copies and had forgotten my pass code, the stories got deleted. So, to return after four years of non writing, my hands were beginning to itch and ideas come and go in my head, I have returned under a new penname and story. I really enjoy putting efforts into this story that I created and trust me I've put a lot of effort… you have no clue how many times I edited it. Originally, I had wanted to create Darien's character more detailed, my first work was seven pages long (seriously) and it had described his past and present self… but then I trashed it because when you put so much details on one character and the same as the next, the story- instead of being a story it has become an autobiography instead. And then my second work, I had started off with Serena instead (the pages were longer) but then I trash that one because I want to keep Serena anonymously until the story opens up a bit more. And behold, this is my third work for this story. I will, however, edit this once the story continue a little more because I am still not happy with the few details but I also didn't want to extend the period of this story any longer. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. Please Read&Rate.

-Love always,

Crystal's Pen.

EDIT: Okay, so I made this chapter longer and as an apology for my lateness… I decided I wanted to reedit all my chapters, hopefully I can accomplish this by the end of February +1 more chapter Please accept my apology 3


	2. Can You Repeat That part II

A Heart Wishing For More

Summary: Meet Darien Chiba, the most prominent heir to the Chiba Inc. at age 25, thought he could be a bachelor forever, but he was proven wrong when his grandfather request Darien to wed before taking over Chiba Inc… and that's not it. He has six months to find a wife or the company will be sold for charity. Meet Serena Tsukino, a well known author under the pen name of Usagi Wasaki, she gave up on looking for love and the only thing she thought she could look forward to was growing old alone with her cat, Luna- and boy, was she ever wrong… Read&Rate 

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Sailor Moon's characters… nor am I responsible for any alikeness in characters or settings. Please do not sue.

Chapter 1: Can You Repeat That? Part II

"Honey, I'm home." He sighs in frustration as he clumsily unties his tie and removes his shoes at the entrance, a routine he had developed after living with his wife of two years. The once tidy look he had spent most of his morning on was gone now and along with his usual composure. It was last week when the unthinkable had happened, he remembered, after the phone call.

_Andrew watched as Darien's usual collectedness disappeared, and in place of it was trepidation. The phone slipped out of his boss's hand, his mouth still agape, but that wasn't what had made Andrew worry about his boss, also childhood friend, Darien. No, it was the news that had escaped from Darien's lips that had concerned him._

_"I have…" Darien's trembling as the words escaped his lips, "six months… six months to… to…find a…" It was nerve breaking to listen to his old friend speak. Andrew let his imagination finish the sentence, which was still incomplete, but not one word could explain what could possibly put Darien in fright, until that very word that had escaped his lips._

_"wife." Darien finally forced the unspeakable word out._

_And that one word… yes, that one word explained why Darien felt morbid. The man, VP of Chiba Inc., was not given the title of "Tokyo's Prince of Ice" because of his cold expression or, better yet, his cold nature when it comes to business. It was also because he IS a womanizer and feels no guilt about it! Darien is a very popular man, even more popular than George Clooney, and he had never gotten rejected on a "night" call. He even thinks he could be a bachelor forever, and to hear that he has to be serious about a woman? It must be the apocalypse!_

What happened after that? Well, they spent all week trying to come up with a candidate. Darien's office was once a well-kept room; with a gray leather sleeper, which Darien claim is all he needed to call "home", and a chestnut executive desk and a leather chair stationed near the wide window with a beautiful view of Tokyo, is now filled with paperwork and countless pictures of female candidates. One picture, he distinctly remembers, of a blonde female actress by the name of Mina Aino. Mina, Tokyo's pop star on the rise, is a beaut and they did consider her as a "bride candidate" but Darien had claimed that she was too flirtatious- which was quite canting. So far, they have not made any progress. Their list is still empty and the deadline of six months seems so close. What are two men suppose to do?

'Enough about work', Andrew shook the thoughts out, replacing it with a nice image of him getting pamper and love from his wife. Speaking of his wife, he had not been welcome with a kiss on his lip today and the usual sweet smell of his favorite dish, curry, was not anywhere to be found. He places his suitcase in the foyer and went in search for his missing wife. Their house was nothing big, Andrew has the money to live in a mansion if he had wanted but that was not the case. He was thinking of his wife when he picked this cozy home, she's a willful woman and doesn't believe that happiness lies in the materials but in the comfort of the small little things- and that's what he fell in love with. After they brought this house, his wife mentioned about wanting a family so they begin trying for a baby. In the end, it was successful and now she's three-month pregnant.

Thinking about his wonderful wife didn't help his patience and lessen the worries, he hurriedly started searching the house and calling out his wife's name. She was not in the kitchen, where he suspected since it is her favorite place, she was not in the backyard planting flowers or watering the garden, she was not in the bedroom where they retire their nights there, and she was not in the baby-to-be room to finish furnishing it. Where can a three-month pregnant woman be at?

He tried to be calm but it was impossible! He fumbles through his pocket and pulls out his mobile phone, but before he could make his next move, his beloved wife opens the front door. Andrew turned toward the entry way, watching as his wife enter with her barely showing tummy and her phone, he had given her for Christmas, was glued between her shoulder and her ear. She was dressed in a green, stretch sundress with black slippers, and her brunette hair was tied messily up in a pony tails with a little strand of curly bangs hanging carelessly down. To any man, she looked like an average girl with a sense of charm. But to him, she was an angel. He watched as her forest-green colored eyes shine as she finally takes notice of her worried husband. Andrew felt relief, knowing that his beloved has finally come home. He rushed over to her side, grabbing hold of her grocery bag but stopped when she slapped his hands. She has always been independent, never asking for any help, and he admired it but while she's carrying their precious baby, he sometimes wishes she would depend on him a little. He sighs at the impossible.

"Hold on a minute, Andrew's home." She spoke to the phone apologetically, and then turns to her husband. "Darling, you're home early. How's work?" She gave her husband a welcoming kiss and place her grocery bag into the kitchen as she begin prepping for dinner.

Andrew ignored the fact that it is eight thirty in the evening and he's usually home by seven, he was just happy to see his wife home. "So, how was your day, sweetheart?" He asks as he begin taking off his coat. When there was no response, he walked into the kitchen to find his wife absorb in her conversation on the phone. He felt curious and a little jealous, not knowing who she was talking to. He stayed, listening onto her conversation, trying to be unsuspicious.

"I can't believe he said that to you!" His wife squirms as she started cutting up the veggies. 'Said what?' He thought to himself, still curious to whom she's talking with.

"I know!... Honestly, Serena, you're not going to grow up alone. You're exaggerating." He felt relief hearing Serena's name. Serena has been like a little sister to him and a childhood friend of his wife. Andrew reminiscent of the old days; the first time he met Serena was when she was fourteen, she had beautiful blonde hair and an unusual style, her hair was tied up in two buns and the rest of the length of her hair dangles down like pigtails, she has a fair skin with a sky color eyes and natural rose color lips. He also remembered, Serena had a slight crush on him, Andrew chuckled at the thought. Now she has fully grown and mature gracefully, although still a little clumsy but successful. He felt proud knowing that his "little" sister is also the world's famous author, Usgai Wasaki, and felt a pinch of guilt about how he had almost spill the beans a week ago.

His attempt to be unsuspicious was a failure as his wife caught him eavesdropping. She begins mouthing, "she's having guy problem again" and went back to consoling her friend. Andrew couldn't help but grin. Don't get him wrong, Serena is a beauty and turns head everywhere she goes. Her problem wasn't in looks or intellectual, she's like a prototype but with one major flaw-she doesn't commit, and for God knows how many times she had said no when she got propose to? He let out a breath, he's been unknowingly held, and began wondering that Serena and Darien have a few similarities. They both fear of commitment, they're both successful- despite Darien being a playboy, he was not chosen as heir to Chiba Inc. due to his connection, the man himself is a genius- they're both physically attractive and… they're… single. He froze at the last thought.

The brunette wife turned to her husband and was curious when her husband stood rooted, and appears numb. "Andrew, are you alight?" The wife asked worriedly.

"Lita, is something wrong with Andrew?" Serena's question had reminded Lita that she was still on the phone with her childhood friend, Serena Tsukino.

"I don't know, he looks as if he just…" Lita stressed as she continued, "Had an epiphany."

"Lita, honey, let me talk to my _precious_ sister." Andrew asks his wife as he reaches for the phone. She watched her husband with an unsure expression. Lita contemplated for a minute before she finally surrender the phone over, not sure of what she did was the right thing.

-----TO BE CONTINUE----

Author's Notes: Ah sorry guys, I had this finished this chapter over a week ago but never got around to publishing it :P Before I continue, I'd like to thank you all for your reviews! To those who disagree on my comparison to George Clooney hotness… George Clooney is HOTT, regardless of his age. The man can be seventy for all I care and he's still be the hottest man alive. *drooling* Again, I am not totally satisfy with this chappie either so I will edit this as the story progress. When I do decide to edit the chappies I will leave a note in my AN.

Warning: **you can either skip this paragraph or read it**, I feel like talking so I apologize ahead of time……….. I can't wait until my finals are done, so I can enjoy my summer. After my finals are done, I'll be living by myself for the very first time. All my years of going to college, I've always had roommates- good and bad ones- so it'll be a big change for me this year. Don't get me wrong, I am very independent, but that's not what's causing me butterflies. It's the fact that I am a socialist, I have to be around people consistently, if not I am drawn into depression very easily :( There are always pros and cons when it comes to roommates, I realize, the pros being that I always have someone to talk to and the cons being that I am a neat freak and my roomies are not. So, what I have been doing for the past week was listing all the pros of not having roommates… (1) I don't have to worry about cleaning up for others or sharing my grocery with, (2) Although I am a socialist, I do like to have a "me" time so I can grab a good book and read, (3) I don't have to worry about last minute parties, (4) I don't have to worry about unknown guests in my house… and the list kept adding up. So far, I got it up to 38 pros… LOL, I guess it's not a bad thing. Wish me luck guys :)

PhantasyDreamer, thank you for your advice, I understand what you mean, that's why I also mention that I am also planning on editing my stories and if you've read my first two rough draft, you'll think of it as an autobiography- trust me. Moon_Titan, thank you for your compliments, I did have second thoughts on posting this story because of that fact but I'm glad I did. Also, thank you to jessicam242, pinkslytherin, moonlover46, stranger, na, Kagenoneko, Crystalinchen, Silver_Moon_Goddess1, SerenityMoonGodness, and RoyalLovers1418.


End file.
